


starting now

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Drabble, Eddie apologizes to Patricia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post s2 finale, low-key angsty considering everything that happens in S3, this sort of just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: "We can trade off, yeah? I protected you this year, and next time it’s your turn.”
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	starting now

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shit but I didn't know how to properly express what I wanted in this one-shot  
> happy #peddiesweek though!

“I’m sorry.”

Patricia paused in her packing, looking over her shoulder at Eddie where he was fidgeting in the doorway. It was the last day of term, and Patricia was headed home for a few weeks before she was scheduled to visit Eddie in America. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but one that would certainly bring them closer together.

Now, though, with this strange, out-of-the-blue apology, Patricia was a little nervous.

“What are you on about?” she asked, brow furrowed in curiosity. “Is this about the trip? If your mum doesn’t want me to go, I can just—“

“No, that’s not it,” he said quickly. Eddie took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. “I just … I guess I’m sorry for how I acted before …”

Patricia pursed her lips, and turned back to her suitcase, tucking a pair of socks into one of the sleeves. “That was months ago now; it’s alright,” she said.

“No, it isn’t,” Eddie said, his voice sharp. He winced at his own tone, then shook his head. “I was pressuring you about keeping secrets, like I haven’t kept my fair share. And there you were, risking your life every night, off trying to keep yourself and everyone else alive and safe, while I—“ He cut himself off and snorted humorlessly. “While I was jealous of you and Alfie.”

  
  
Patricia was quiet for a moment. “I wanted to tell you,” she said softly, “but I didn’t want you to get involved if you didn’t have to. I’d rather us have had a strained relationship, or whatever, than see you get hurt.”

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. “But that’s just it, Patricia,” he said. “I apparently do have to get involved. I’m supposedly supposed to be some divine protector, but instead I just sat on my ass all year while my girlfriend and my friends were trying not to get themselves killed by murderous spirits and some old, dead guy’s booby traps!”

Patricia snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, Senkhara and those Frobishers were real stinkers. Rufus, too, but judging by that welt on your head, I think you already knew that.”

“It’s not funny, Yacker!”

“Come on, Eddie, am I not allowed to laugh?” she asked, shutting her suitcase and facing him fully. “You literally saved all of our lives that night; you did what you’re supposed to do. I hope for your sake you never have to do something like that again.” She walked right up to him so they were chest to chest. “It sucks, I know, and if you’re looking for my forgiveness or something, you have it. I was wrong too.”

  
  
“But what I’m saying is you weren’t,” Eddie snapped, taking her hands in his and squeezing them tight. “You were off doing my job. You, and Fabian, and Amber, and Alfie. You all could have died trying to protect the Chosen One—the person I barely known beyond the fact she’s American and dates my roommate—while I just wondered.” Patricia was alarmed by the tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not,” she said immediately, and the blood rushed in her ears. “You won’t. You’re the Osirian, apparently, but more importantly, you’re Eddie.” She squeezed his hands back, aware this was probably the most tender she’d been with anyone in her life.. “And you’re not going to lose Nina, Amber, Fabian, or Alfie, and you’re certainly not going to lose me. Now can we please move on? If it makes you feel better, we can trade off, yeah? I protected you this year, and next time it’s your turn.”

  
  
Eddie wiped at his eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Okay, that’s fair.” He smiled down at her, his expression a little dopey. “Starting now,” he said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

She poked his forehead and chuckled. “Fine, starting now.” She walked back to her suitcase and reopened it. “Now, you great, big protector, you wanna pass me that shirt?”


End file.
